


On My Way Home

by disappointing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointing/pseuds/disappointing
Summary: Just a little poem I wrote about Otayuri's first kiss.





	On My Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first poem poem and my first post on this site so be kind! I hope you like it.

I’m on the bus,  
On my way home,  
Thinking back on you, on today,  
The way you called me in a quiet voice,  
Like you had a secret to tell,

The way your words began to fall out of your mouth,  
The rushed fumble hiding the way you had  
rehearsed them, over-thinking them,  
Like I know you did.

You said you wanted your first kiss  
to be with someone safe,  
Someone you cared about,  
That that person was me.

I felt my heart burst  
into a million exploding fireworks   
and yet,  
at the same time   
a thousand ton weight dropped itself into my stomach,  
because I knew one kiss   
would never be enough for me,

But I said yes. I always say yes to you.  
How can anyone refuse a kiss  
from a glowing, ethereal being.  
You know nothing will ever top it   
but just that one moment of heaven is worth  
An eternity of mediocrity.

Moments that would never compare,  
Couldn’t compare,  
Couldn’t even hold a candle to the utter love I felt,

That I poured into you,  
Through pushing and coaxing your lips with mine,  
And it was messy,  
And it was awkward,  
And it was amazing,  
And when your hands threaded through my hair and tugged  
I felt myself blank out.

Blank out everything that wasn’t bratty   
and blonde and utter perfection.

And now I’m on the bus,  
On my way home,  
Thinking about you like always,  
But everything’s different  
Because that one kiss will never be enough for me


End file.
